


WAP

by anika222



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dev watches TikTok while Niall is responsible, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, chaos demon Dev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anika222/pseuds/anika222
Summary: Niall has a hard day grinding for the man at his fancy corporate job, but comes home for a different kind of grinding. (Sorry for the description a la bad porn, I couldn't help myself!) Takes place about 1 year post-uni.-----//-----NiallMy head is throbbing by the time I get off the train. Even though nothing particularly bad happened today, I’ve been in an off mood all day. I’m ready to be home and begin the weekend. I’m grateful, though, for my commute from the city and the walk to our flat. It gives me time to clear the running tabulations and numbers from my skull before getting home.As much as I’m pleased that my job comes easily to me and compensates me well, I don’t like letting my work bleed into my home life. I prefer to leave the office at the office as they say, so that my time at home can be relaxed and cozy. Quarterly performance markers aren’t exactly cuddle-worthy.But Dev is.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	WAP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685069) by [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff). 



> To [@The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff), who puts up with me fangirl-ing over her work basically every day, who gifted me (and the fandom) with the glorious BTL Dev & Niall character development and ship, and who is just generally the most kind and funny person ever. I can't fully express how much your work means to me or how much I've enjoyed talking to you, so in true fandom fashion, I wrote you some porn.
> 
> Major thanks to [@sconelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconelover/pseuds/sconelover), [@peachpit_gabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpit_gabe/pseuds/peachpit_gabe), & [@coolcoolcool_nodoubt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcoolcool_nodoubt/pseuds/Coolcoolcool_nodoubt) for your feedback <3

**Niall**

My head is throbbing by the time I get off the train. Even though nothing particularly bad happened today, I’ve been in an off mood all day. I’m ready to be home and begin the weekend. I’m grateful, though, for my commute from the city and the walk to our flat. It gives me time to clear the running tabulations and numbers from my skull before getting home.

As much as I’m pleased that my job comes easily to me and compensates me well, I don’t like letting my work bleed into my home life. I prefer to leave the office at the office as they say, so that my time at home can be relaxed and cozy. Quarterly performance markers aren’t exactly cuddle-worthy.

But Dev is. I quicken my pace at the thought of him in our warm flat as a light mist begins drizzling, capping this day off perfectly.

When I get in the door, I shake the rain droplets off my overcoat and hang it up while I pull off my shoes.

“Dev?” It’s weirdly calm and quiet in here for a Friday afternoon. Dev doesn’t work Fridays, so I usually come home to him yelling at the telly over FIFA or watching TikTok videos on the sofa in the front room.

I glance into the kitchen. Our dishes from breakfast are still unwashed in the sink and I feel my headache deepen. Dev isn’t anywhere in the front of the flat - the kitchen and front room are devoid of his usual raucousness. I’m feeling a bit unsettled by it, honestly. He would normally text me if he was going to pop out to the pub or the shops.

I check the entryway again. Yep, his shoes and coat are still there. I walk down the hall, checking the bathroom and second bedroom we use as an office on my way. Our bedroom door is closed. _Odd._

I briefly consider pulling a Dev and wrenching the door open, but instead I knock. No answer. I push my ear to the door and hear the faintest bass beat. Turning the knob, I quietly push open the door.

My jaw drops at the sight. Dev is facedown on the floor in front of the wardrobe mirror that extends all the way to the floor, music crackling out of his airpods, and he appears to be _humping the carpet?_

I’m speechless but I can’t stop watching this scene unfold before me. He’s suddenly on his hands and knees, arching and flexing his back. I’m trying with all that is holy and good in me to stifle a laugh (though I know if the situation was reversed, I’d never hear the end of it from Dev.)

**Dev**

Though Cardi B is blaring lyrics into my ears, I’m suddenly aware of another presence in the room. I swivel my head and look up at Niall, leaning against the door jam in a dark navy blue suit, feet crossed at the ankles. His hand is covering his mouth, but it’s not hard to see that he’s laughing.

The warm flush of embarrassment rolls through my body briefly before I quickly become indignant that he’s not immediately throwing himself at me for the glorious, sexy dance he’s beholding.

I sit back on my heels, removing the airpods from my ears. “Hullo, darling,” I say evenly, but with a smirk on my lips. “How was work?”

I’ve no idea what I’ve said, but it’s pushed Niall over the edge into a fit of laughter.

“ _What_ was _that?_ ” He manages to wheeze out between gasps for air. I narrow my eyes at him.

“The WAP dance, _obviously,_ ” I scoff. I might not be a professional dancer or whatever, but I’ve been practicing all afternoon. I’m getting quite good.

“The _what?_ ” His laughter has calmed and he seems to genuinely not know what I’m referring to. _How does he not know about the WAP dance by now?_ I know he’s been focusing hard at work, but, bloody hell, this is worse than I thought.

“WAP? You know, W-A-P?” I spell it out, maybe it’ll jog his memory. His eyes are sparkling with glee, but he shakes his head no. I grab my phone and pull up TikTok to show him the dance.

His eyes go wide at the video and I start laughing. He turns to me, eyebrows raised. “You were learning that dance?” He asks incredulously.

**Niall**

I’m not surprised that this is a trend, or that Dev has latched on to it, but a wave of heat courses through me nonetheless. I’m suddenly very keen to see him do the full dance, but I don’t want to let on just how much by asking him outright for a private performance. He’d pick up on my desperation and not let go.

“‘M good, I swear!” He insists. I lean back on my heels, arms crossed, and I let him work himself up over whatever he’s assuming. Sometimes if I simply wait and say nothing, he’ll get wherever we’re going a lot quicker. “You just interrupted me in the middle,” he huffs. He’s ridiculously attractive when he’s incensed over, well, nothing. I haven’t actually said anything about his dancing. His cheeks are flushed (though that might have been the dancing) and his mouth is set in determination. My mouth twists to the side in a smirk.

He grabs me by both arms and guides me to sit on the bed. “I’ll show you.”

He cues up the music and begins the dance with a wickedly high kick. I attempt to keep my expression neutral but I'm pretty sure my jaw drops as soon as he drops into a squat. He throws his head and arms back, and then he's on the ground, _twerking._ I feel my pants tighten. I can't believe I'm turned on by this chaos demon so easily. He pinwheels his legs to turn forward onto his hands and knees, arching his back in time with the bass. He finishes with a somewhat awkward attempt at the splits, but it's fine since I really don't want him pulling a groin muscle right now anyway.

He looks over at me, chest heaving and a grin splitting his face. I want to kiss it right off him.

**Dev**

I've barely finished getting out of those ridiculously uncomfortable splits when Niall is on me, pulling me the rest of the way up. His mouth crashes into mine and when he pulls my hips to his it's clear this had an even better-than-expected effect on him.

“ _Darling!_ ” I say in a mockingly scandalized tone when we pull back to gasp in some oxygen.

“Shut. Up.” He says with his voice lowered menacingly, sending vibrations directly to my cock.

“But I -” I don't have time to finish my thought. Niall firmly swings me around and then pushes me onto my back on the duvet. It knocks some wind out of me and sends a thrill down my spine.

I cock an eyebrow and reach for Niall’s face to keep kissing him senseless. He grabs my wrist before I make contact, though, then pins it and my other wrist above my head with one hand. _Damn, his hands are big,_ I think, which only riles me up more.

I open my mouth to say as much, but Niall shuts me up in his favorite way (and let's be honest, mine, too). He's holding the rest of his body above me while he kisses me passionately, pushing his tongue into and around mine. I'm squirming and arching, desperate for more contact and frustrated that my hands are incapacitated and unable to pull him to me. I whine into his mouth. 

He pulls back immediately to look sternly at me and I frown, incensed at the loss of his kisses. I whine his name, but instead of bringing his mouth back to mine, he simply raises his eyebrows in disapproval.

**Niall**

I don't say a word but Dev finally understands what I'm communicating. It takes some huffing and pouting but eventually he’s still and quiet. It's killing him, I can tell from the look in his eyes. I wait one more beat, then reward him with a kiss on his neck. I hear him inhale sharply, but he doesn't make any noise.

I use my free hand to trace lines up and down his torso over his t-shirt. I feel his stomach flutter under my fingertips and then pull in with a gasp as I dip under the band of his joggers. He's looking at me hungrily; his cock straining against the fabric, pulsing in anticipation of my touch. I drag my teeth from the side of his neck to the front and feel his throat working to contain his moans.

I pull my hand free of Dev’s joggers and kneel over him, my knees bracketing his hips and my hand immobilizing his are the only points of contact.. He’s frustrated by the distance between us. I want to push him to his limit, to see just how long he can behave. His lips are half-forming words, I’m certain my name is on his tongue, eager to be released. Our eyes lock and he calms. I’m impressed with his progress. Just a year ago I’d have had to tell him to shut it a half dozen times by now.

I smile despite trying to keep a domineering presence and Dev’s eyes sparkle, knowing he’s pleasing me. I shift back, releasing his hands and then standing up. Dev lifts himself onto his elbows, looking curiously at me.

I raise an eyebrow. “Take off your joggers,” I demand. His face breaks into a wide smile and he’s scrambling to rid himself of his joggers. My heart rate accelerates and the increased blood flow has but one destination.

**Dev**

My joggers pool on the ground. I hook my thumbs into the band of my pants before realizing Niall has only said to remove my trousers. I freeze. I turn to look at him, asking permission before continuing. He offers the smallest nod and I discard my pants swiftly. I’m standing in front of him almost completely starkers except for my t-shirt.

Niall hooks a finger under the hem and gives it a gentle tug. “This, too.” His voice is dark and low and rumbling. It shakes through me and for a moment I can’t move at all. He tilts his head to the side, spurring me into action and I pull my shirt off in one motion.

I feel the air across my exposed skin and drag my eyes down Niall’s trim navy blue suit. He looks perfectly sharp, his tie hasn’t even been loosened. He has one hand in his pocket, hip cocked. He’s _delicious._ I step towards him unconsciously. His eyebrow raises in warning.

“Lay back on the bed,” he commands. My cock throbs at his words. I want to curl my fingers around the shaft for some relief, but I’m not the one in charge here. My eyes follow him to the closet. He removes his jacket in slow motion and hangs it up in the closet. I’m fighting every urge in me to yell at him to _hurry the fuck up_.

He saunters back to me in his waistcoat. ( _Who wears a three-piece suit to work on a Friday? He’s been spending too much time with Baz. Not that I’m complaining right now._ ) He rolls his shirt sleeves to his elbows. I break our eye contact to swoon over his muscular forearms, flexing with each turn of his cuffs.

He kneels on the mattress next to me. His wets his lips and I swear I can’t breathe for an entire minute watching his tongue glide along his mouth. In one swift motion he hooks his arms under my knees and pulls my hips up and towards him. I know I should let him lead, but I thrust my hips forward, overcome by his strength and the promise of his mouth on me.

As soon as I move, he stills. I feel a twist of frustration in my chest knowing I’ve just delayed whatever was coming. I muster up every ounce of self control in me to stay as still and quiet as possible. He waits probably only a minute, but it feels like an eternity with his hot breath between my legs. He licks once, excruciatingly slow, then again, dragging the rough flat part of his tongue across my arsehole.

He tightens his arms around my legs, and when he wraps his fingers all the way around to my inner thighs to spread me wide I feel my orgasm mount, swelling in my cock. He pushes his lips to me creating a suction and my throat is working and clenching to keep the sounds of pleasure tamped down.

He’s sucking and licking vigorously, creating a mess of precome on my low belly, my cock reddish purple and aching with fullness. I push against him, wanting more, and this time he doesn’t stop me. He makes circles with his tongue tracing shapes and driving me quietly mad.

Suddenly, he pulls back. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with desire. I’m aching with the frustration of my rising climax being interrupted and even more so because I’ve been quiet and (mostly) still.

“I want to hear you. I want to know what I’m doing to you,” he rumbles. I practically come right there. _You mean wrecking me?_ I think. Then I realise I can say it out loud.

“Wreck me, Niall,” I gasp as he returns his lips to me, mouthing me more furiously. His permission to speak has unlocked the gates and I’m a bumbling, moaning idiot. “Wanna come, darling, please, let me come.” He moans deeply when I call him darling, sending vibrations through my hips to my cock. He dips his tongue inside and even though it can’t begin to compare to the full sensation of his dick in me, the pressure sends me over the edge. My thighs work against his biceps to push myself against him, working his tongue deeper, as come spills, hot and sticky onto my stomach. 

My words spill out as uncontrolled as my orgasm with waves of pleasure. “Niall, fuck, darling, you’re so hot. I love you, darling, I love you.”

His ministrations slow as I descend the high of coming and I feel him smile against me. His grip relaxes and he lowers my hips down the bed. I gaze down my chest at him between my legs, languishing in the hazy post-orgasm bliss of his making.

“I love you, too, you menace,” he croons. He lays next to me, and pushes my hair back. I already felt boneless, but I melt even more, pulling him to me. I lean in to kiss him, but he turns at the last minute to kiss my cheek. “Let me clean up, I’ll be right back.”

I wipe down my chest and stomach with my t-shirt and then toss it in the hamper. I’ll hear about it later from Niall, but that’s future Dev’s problem. I’m scrolling on my phone by the time he returns, tie loosened and his topmost buttons undone. He’s gorgeous in every state of dress (and undress).

**Niall**

Dev is stretched out and naked on the bed when I get back, phone in hand. This seems to be his most natural state. Sometimes I wonder if he’d like visiting a nudist community, but I don’t want to be responsible for planting that seed in his head.

I stretch out next to him and watch him browse take out restaurants. “Take out tonight, babe?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he mumbles at his phone. “I didn’t do our breakfast dishes, so…”

He trails off, not a hint of guilt in his voice. “Ok,” I say. “But not that Italian place again. They overcharge for dry pasta and jarred sauce.”

We argue about where to order from for a while, but finally decide and call it in. As soon as the order is placed, Dev tosses his phone down the bed (we seriously need to invest in a sturdier case for that thing) and turns all his attention to me.

“Darling,” he drawls, stoking a fire below my belly. “What should we do until the food arrives?”

I raise my eyebrows and rake my gaze up and down this chaos demon. _My_ chaos demon.

“Wouldn’t mind seeing that WAM dance again,” I say, trying my best to be seductive, but Dev is devolving into laughter.

“WAP, darling. It’s WAP,” he says between laughs, but he’s already getting up, proud I’m interested in today’s accomplishment. He starts up the music. I can’t take my eyes off him, I don’t know how I got so lucky that my best friend is also my life partner and my chest squeezes tight with emotion at the thought. _Life partner_ , I think again. That feels so incredibly right _._ I make a mental note to schedule an appointment with the jeweler's to look at rings on Monday as I lean back to watch my love dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@anika-222](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anika-222)! Come say hi :)


End file.
